New York Slayer
by EmeraldFireFlyXx
Summary: There is a serial killer loose in New York... No woman is safe... Please leave a review... Let me know what you think... Au
1. Chapter 1

With glazed over eyes she stumbled out of the bar. The crisp inky black sky was only illuminated by the faded old street lights of New York. Her mind too intoxicated to think clearly she staggered to the gates of Central Park. As she walked along the cobbled path her long auburn hair blew in the cold nights wind. She was oblivious to her surroundings and didn't realise someone had begun to follow her.

"Time of death between 11pm and midnight" said the coroner. She looks like she was out for the night" Detective Rossi looked down and said "It's a very open place to kill someone. Risking being caught bay someone walking by and she is in plane sight, the killer made no attempt to hide her"

Her body way laying face up and she had been cut from stomach to sternum. Her belongings had been emptied out of her purse and placed around her. Her ID was inside her stomach. Janey Reid 22. So young. So much life ahead of her. Now she was pale and her kidney was missing. In it's ;place was a letter which read

'Dear Boss,

Think you can find me? Very soon you will start finding the women of New York fearing for their lives once they hear about me. I will take their lives one by one. Each life I take will give me the most immense pleasure. If you want me come and get me.

Catch me if you can...'

"Jesus! What could poses someone to do something like this?" Detective Rossi muttered. He looked towards the body and saw her being placed on a gurney and lifted into the coroner's van.

"Right... I want everyone to search in a fifty merer radius of the body for evidence. A anything which may lead to finding this killer needs to be bagged and tagged."

Looking around the scene Detective Rossi could see blood spatter on near by bushes and further on towards the gate, along the cobbled path.

"Looks like she was stabbed a little way down the paths and for a second time near the bushes here."

"So she wasn't just cut open?"Officer Benson asked.

" No she ran off after being stabbed then stabbed a second time." Detective Rossi explained to the young officer.

"Oh um... I'll just carry on searching for evidence."

Detective Rossi turned around and saw his partner walking towards him "I was just speaking to the victims friends they said that they were at Jones' from 9pm and she left around 11pm."

Janey would normally call for a taxi but last night she was too intoxicated and misjudged New York's people.

Detective Rossi's partner Detective Strauss looked around the crime scene she could feel eyes on here. Most of the onlookers were trying to get a look at the body a and what had happened but there was one man who wasn't. He had his hood up and was intently staring directly at her. It creeper her out. She turned back to the crime scene and suddenly didn't feel the eyes on her anymore. Detective Strauss looked back to the onlookers and could no longer see the man with the intense blue eyes.

Detective Rossi had been watching her for the whole time and could see she seemed to be terrified. Once the man had gone he saw his partner visibly relax. Detective Rossi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and answered it. Detective Strauss looked at him She couldn't hear the whole conversation. "OK I'll be right there" Rossi said into the phone. When hr put the phone down he turned back to his partner and asked " Will you be OK at this scene by yourself? Captain wants me to back to the precinct and sign some paperwork"

"Yes I'll be fine on my own"

With that said Detective Rossi walked back to the car thinking she was going to be fine by herself. But... How wrong was he...


	2. Chapter 2

As Detective Strauss was packing to go back to the precinct she could see the street lights flickering on.

The park was peaceful and quiet.

Erin Strauss was not a woman who usually found peace in the quiet. She preferred being with her family. And the man she loved...

Once she had packed everything away she had the same feeling as she did earlier that day. That someone was watching her. She turned around and saw those intense blue eyes. But this time they weren't from afar they were inches away.

At the precinct

"Has anyone seen Erin?" Rossi shouted through the precinct.

"She should of been back an hour ago!"

Detective Rossi turned around to say something when officer Hotchner came running into the precinct saying,

"Someone has just taken Strauss! He was too fast for me and I couldn't get her in time. I'm sorry."


End file.
